Anniversary
An anniversary is a time that is an exact number of days, months, years, etc, since an event occurred. Notable anniversaries include birthdays, holidays, and weddings. Events On April 12, 2152, T'Pol noted the first anniversary of her assignment to the . ( ) Later that year, a couple from Vega Reticuli vacationed on Risa while celebrating their three-hundredth wedding anniversary. ( ) In 2346, the Bajoran Resistance destroyed an orbital drydock on the one-month anniversary of Dukat's command of Terok Nor. ( ) In 2365, Worf marked the tenth anniversary of his Age of Ascension. ( ) In 2370, Benjamin Sisko had difficulty around the fourth anniversary of his wife's death at the Battle of Wolf 359. ( ) In 2372, Chakotay commemorated the anniversary of his father Kolopak's death. ( ) Later that year, the Bajorans celebrated Ha'mara, an event to mark the anniversary of the Emissary's arrival. ( ) One Saturday in late 2374 was the one-month anniversary of Odo's first date with Major Kira Nerys. The following day was the one-month anniversary of their first kiss. ( ) In 2375, Tom Paris celebrated the second anniversary of his first date with B'Elanna Torres. ( ) In 2378, the crew planned to commemorate the 315th anniversary of First Contact Day. ( ) In an alternate timeline in 2404, the tenth anniversary of the USS ''Voyager s return to the Alpha Quadrant after twenty-three years in the Delta Quadrant was observed in San Francisco.'' ( ) Appendices Background There have been several anniversary events in Star Trek s real-world history: 1968 * airs just one day before the anniversary of the original gunfight at the OK Corral 1973 *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' debuts on NBC television seven years to the day after Star Trek: The Original Series debuted on the same network 1976 (10th) *The Labor Day weekend convention at New York City's Statler Hilton Hotel was dubbed "Star Trek Deci-Centennial 10," celebrating both the nation's bicentennial and the 10th anniversary of the series debut. All the stars, with the exception of Leonard Nimoy, who was performing in "Equus" on Broadway, were in attendance. 1986 (20th) *''Star Fleet Technical Manual'' 2nd printing 1988 *DC comics marked its 50th issue of Star Trek, "Marriage of Inconvenience" 1991 (25th) * , TNG's 100th episode, airs *''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC)'' *''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (Game Boy)'' *''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (NES)'' *''Star Trek 25th Anniversary Audio Collection'' *''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary LCD Video Game'' *''Star Trek 25th Anniversary Special'' *''Star Trek Commemorative Checker Set'' *''Star Trek Commemorative Chess Set'' 1996 (30th) *Actress Bibi Besch died one day before Star Trek s 30th Anniversary * * , DS9's 100th episode, airs *''Star Fleet Technical Manual'' 3rd printing *''Star Trek: 30 Years and Beyond'' *[[Barbie & Ken Star Trek Giftset|Barbie & Ken Star Trek Giftset]] *''Star Trek: Federation Passport'' *''Star Trek: These are the Voyages...'' pop-up book * *''Star Trek 30 Years'' 1999 *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture 20th Anniversary Collector's Edition'' audio CDs 2001 (35th) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' debuts on UPN television *''Star Trek 35th Anniversary Tribute'' 2003 *''The Lives of Dax'' DS9 10th anniversary edition *''Prophecy and Change'' *''Rising Son'' *''The Left Hand of Destiny, Book One'' *''The Left Hand of Destiny, Book Two'' *The novel Unity was slated for the 10th anniversary of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, but was pushed back to a 2003 release *''Star Trek Customizable Card Game'' releases its Energize set for its 10th anniversary 2005 *''Distant Shores, a 10th anniversary of ''Voyager anthology 2006 (40th) * Art Asylum toys * The Crucible trilogy of TOS novels: **''Provenance of Shadows'' **''The Fire and the Rose'' **''The Star to Every Wandering'' * The Mere Anarchy eBook miniseries: **''Things Fall Apart'' **''The Centre Cannot Hold'' **''Shadows of the Indignant'' **''The Darkness Drops Again'' **''The Blood-Dimmed Tide'' **''Its Hour Come Round'' * The re-release of several classic Star Trek novels, with new cover art: **''Strangers from the Sky'' **''Vulcan's Glory'' **''Federation'' **''The Entropy Effect'' **''Rihannsu: The Bloodwing Voyages'' *Several new books were also released with special "40th Anniversary Special" signage on them: **''Burning Dreams'' **Vanguard: Summon the Thunder **Rihannsu: The Empty Chair **''Constellations'' *The re-release of the Star Trek Logs adaptations of TAS: **''Star Trek Logs One and Two'' **''Star Trek Logs Three and Four'' **''Star Trek Logs Five and Six'' **''Star Trek Logs Seven and Eight'' **''Star Trek Logs Nine and Ten'' *Planet Xpo Star Trek: 40th Anniversary Gala Celebration and Conference (8 September 2006) *''Star Fleet Technical Manual'' 4th printing *''Star Trek'' 40th anniversary convention (19 August 2006) *40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection *''Star Trek: Legacy'' *Many TV events such as SciFi UK's week-long marathon of Star Trek films and episodes. This took place between Monday 4th and Friday 8th September 2006. The best Star Trek episode was voted for by viewers at the end of the week. Trivia *"Silver Anniversary" was the title of the first chapter of George Takei's autobiography, To the Stars. Apocrypha In 2007, on the 50th anniversary of the space age, the most comprehensive encyclopedia of space exploration is published. (Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology) In 2019, on the 50th anniversary of the first manned mission to the moon, all six original Apollo landing sites become historic landmarks. (Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology) In 2069, the 100th anniversary of man on the moon is celebrated at the museum built on the site of the first landing. (Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology) In 2271, Humans mark the Apollo Tricentennial. (A Flag Full of Stars) Shortly after the V'Ger incident, Zeta-Atez marked the 50th anniversary of its Federation membership. (Heads of State) In 2365, Lord Ruer Stross, the dictator of Thiopa, planned for his anniversary feast. (Power Hungry) External links *Anniversary at Wiktionary * * Category:Celebrations